winding_river_packfandomcom-20200215-history
Bella
Sire: Mother: Brothers: }} Sisters: |pup = Squeak |adult = Bella |past = Leashed Dog, Lone Dog, Patrol Dog |current = Hunter |status = Living }}Bella is a shaggy-furred golden-and-white female Herd Dog and Hunt Dog mix with short, floppy ears and dark brown eyes. Personality Bella is a stubborn and strong-willed dog, with a bit of a domineering nature. Despite this, she is typically compassionate and brave, with a deep care for her fellow packmates. She often mediates arguments, and although she can be very bossy, most dogs respect her. Backstory and Facts *Bella was a Leashed dog who lived in Trap House after her longpaw abandoned her. She escaped (due to her cages not being locked properly), and joins up with Martha, Bruno, Sunshine, and Lucky. They found the Wild Pack where Alpha allows them to join due to shortages of dogs. *The Pack moves camp farther into the forest after a lightning storm strikes camp and the Pack is split up. Martha, Snap, Moon, Storm and Arrow all make it in one group, then Breeze finds them soon after and is made Omega temporarily due to ranking lowest. Sunshine soon follows and replaces Breeze. Most of the Pack has regrouped except for Bruno, being worn from running from the fire is taken by the foxes and coyotes for a moon and a half. *It is implied that Tiger and Bella feel mutual attraction for each other. This is later revealed to be true as the two become mates. * She and Tiger will never have pups, as he has already been fixed. Quotes :Bella glared. "I thought you were so good that you could catch deer on your own." She huffed. "What makes you think you deserve the deer? Arrow did just as much to catch it as you did." '' ― Bella argues with Thunder :"No!" Bella snapped. "Arrow, Thunder, stop! There are bigger issues to deal with." She lunged between them. "Are you trying to start a war, Arrow? Thunder, take the deer and go. I don't want to see any more traces of you on our territory. You may have helped Mirasol, but we don't owe you anything."'' ― Bella separates Arrow and Thunder :Tiger stepped forward. "Why would we bring a fox to the heart of our territory?" :"Now now, Tiger. The Fox Pack saved Storm." Bella said firmly. ― Bella lectures Tiger :"Doesn't matter." Bella shrugged. "As long as we fulfill our duty. Now, hurry up, Breeze. I don't want to stand around all day. It looks like it's gonna rain soon." ― Bella bosses around Breeze :Bella and Tiger were on their way silently, carrying the bulk of their leftover prey. The gold-furred female held a large brown hare in her jaws, while Tiger carried two crows. They were still leaving quite a bit, but this was all they could carry. ― Bella returns from a hunt with Tiger Family Tree Category:Females Category:Hunters Category:Wild Pack Members Category:Fox Pack Members Category:Dogs Category:Herd Dogs Category:Hunt-Dogs